Hey Hey Hey
"Hey Hey Hey" is a song recorded by American singer Katy Perry as the fourth single for her fifth studio album Witness (2017) through Universal Music Group."Hey Hey Hey" is a rock and electronica-influenced, dark dream pop and electropop track about female empowerment. Reviewers speculated that the song was also about the 2016 United States presidential election nominees Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton. Lyrics A big beautiful brain with a pretty face, yeah A babydoll with a briefcase, yeah A hot little hurricane, ha 'Cause I'm feminine and soft, but I'm still a boss, yeah Red lipstick but still so raw, yeah Marilyn Monroe in a monster truck 'Cause I can be zen, and I can be the storm, yeah Smell like a rose, and I pierce like a thorn, yeah Karate chopping the clichés and norms all in a dress Hey, hey, hey You think that I'm a little baby You think that I am fragile like a Fabergé You think that I am cracking, but you can't break me No, no way No, no way No, no way You think that I am cracking, but you can't break me (break me) Yeah, I bounce back like a pro 'cause I'm so resilient L-o-l at all your limits Keep your penny thoughts, I'm making a mint 'Cause I can be zen, and I can be the storm, yeah Smell like a rose, and I pierce like a thorn, yeah Karate chopping the clichés and norms all in a dress Hey, hey, hey You think that I'm a little baby You think that I am fragile like a Fabergé You think that I am cracking, but you can't break me No, no way No, no way No, no way You think that I am cracking, but you can't break me (break me) I ain't got no strings (no strings, no strings, no strings) I'm no one's little puppet Got my own cha ching in my chubby little wallet And secretly you love it (you fucking love it) And secretly you love it Hey, hey, hey You think that I'm a little baby You think that I am fragile like a Fabergé You think that I am cracking, but you can't break me No Hey, hey, hey You think that I'm a little baby You think that I am fragile like a Fabergé You think that I am cracking, but you can't break me No, no way (no) No, no way (no way) No, no way (uh-uh) Oh, you think that I am cracking, but you can't break me Why It Sucks #Many critics and fans have criticized her for her sudden style change and her "failed attempt at duplicating the success of her older hits". #The lyrics are just boring, forgettable, and cliché, that brings nothing new to the table when on the subject of empowerment. #While on the topic, Although we can praise Katy for singing about a tough issue and tries to spread a good message about feminism, but the song itself just fails as a good empowerment anthem, unlike her song "Roar" which perfectly combined empowerment and both genders standing up for oneself. #Many people believed that this whole song and video was a just petty reference to the 2016 Presidential Election between Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump, in which Katy takes the side of Hillary, with a fat and rich king who tries to seduce Perry during a party in the music video as a possible metaphor for Donald Trump. #Also in the music video, she takes the role of Joan of Arc, a french female soldier, true feminist icon, and notable saint and martyr in the Catholic Church who died fighting for the country of France to take back land that was stolen by the British, and pretty much turned her into a vindictive avenger-type character, who (possibly) kills the king at the the video after he executes a female French Aristocrat, also played by Perry in the video. This was pretty much the opposite of Joan of Arc's character, as sources state that she was never vengeful or had spite towards the British or her captors and actually died a holy death. #The obvious product placement for Takis, Starbucks, and the iPhone X. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Pop Songs Category:Katy Perry Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Diss tracks Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Offensive Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Boring Songs